little one shots
by DawneySings500
Summary: little one shots about little relationships :  hope you like it guys. I do not own iCarly, and my intentions are not to break copyrights! *P.S. some are out of character, some are kind of weird, and none are innapropiate. Enjoy!*
1. Chapter 1

* I am making a new story called little one-shots! My other story, iSeddie has been discontinued until further notice. Sorry, read read read!*

iLove you Fredwardo

Sam- hey fredweird, txting u during class. heh ur gonna get in truble!

Freddie- shut it Puckett!

Sam- u use proper grmmr on a cell?

Freddie- yea y is that weird?

Sam- ur stupido freddie, and it trns me on :)

Freddie- did u NOt notice I used weird grmmr? wait wat?

Sam- hehe u likey me? u better Benson!

Freddie- yea, I kinda do :)

Sam- oh... :)

Freddie- he gotz a bearrrddddd :)

Sam- love u fredwardo 3

Freddie- luv u 2 3

Freddie- dang teacher!

Sam- heh u gotz in trouble ;)


	2. I got Spam fever!

I got Spam fever!

"Hey Carly! How's it been?" I said as I walked into her house without knocking.

"Thanks for knocking, I love all the privacy." she said twisting her face into a crooked smile.

"Ha, whatever. Where's Spence?" I said looking around. I was kind of hoping to see him, I had a little thing for him. Carly gave me a weird look.

"He's with...Socko night fishing, why...?" she said a little curiously.

"Haha no reason. Just wondering. What about Freddie?" I said looking around again, trying to mask my feelings. carly straightened her face, so I think she bought it.

"Tick bath." she said laughing.

"OK, well I am going to go upstairs and lay on a bean bag, just think for once in my life." I said heading up to the room. When I sat, I took my cell phone out and strolled down to Spencer's number.

Sam- hey how's it been Spencer?

Spencer- hey Samo! wassup?

Sam- nothing...heard you were night fishing...missed you a little.

Spencer- missed me? wow! haha Sam missing me!

Sam- I like you! your nice and funny!

Spencer- ...and smart?

Sam- and smart!

Spencer- I got this Spam email, for some reason I though of you.

Sam- Spam...Spencer and Sam?

Spencer- ha, I guess so! :)

Sam- meet me at Kowale Lake!

Spencer- alright then

"Hey Carly, got to go! See you later!" I said running out the door, stuffing my phone in my pocket.

When I arrived at the Lake, Spencer sat there, running his fingers through his long wet hair.

"Wet t-shirt contest?" I asked nudging him and smiling. He looked into my eyes suddenly, very seriously.

"Sam, do you really like me? Even though I am like, 22?" he asked.

"Yeah Spencer, I do." I said leaning in as he did too.

A certain kiss was placed on someone's lips. As he pulled away, I smiled.

"I'm with an older guy." I stated.

"That's bad." we said together.

The moon shone down on us, making a reflection on the beautiful lake, the fish leaping at perfect times, his fishing rod making a great view, our faces completing the picture, our life perfect together.

*OK so now I made a Spam one! Enjoy enjoy! I'll try to get an update soon but I will see, I am in a hotel and they have wireless but the other place I am staying doesn't, and I won't be home until Friday. OK thanks, and review!*


	3. iLove Gibby?

****

iLove Gibby?

I ran into my house, flung down my backpack, and cried into the plush pillow that lay on my couch. I punched my innocent couch, then rub it feeling guilty.

"Why did he break up with me, for Sam?" I said kicking my side table,, knocking it over. Freddie the obsessed boy with SAM? Disgraceful! Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Gib. What's up?" I said letting him in. He sat down, and looked at me, shirt ON for once.

"It's all around the school, I already know Freddie broke up with you." Gibby said neglecting the fact I probably didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, he was sweet and all, but I guess he's not worth my time. Thanks for asking!" I said smiling a little. Gibby was so sweet.

"Yeah, I came here to ask you, you wanna walk to the bridge and explore, you know the forest and stuff?" Gibby questioned, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, why not?" I smiled, taking his hand. We walked out the door together, and talked about how close we were. It was a sweet night, after all, I WAS with Gibby.


	4. iFight

iFight

"Mom, I am home, like you care." I said throwing down my backpack onto the floor next to the door. I threw myself on my couch, and turned on girly cow.

"Samantha, I have been thinking." my Mom said drinking again.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up.

"I think I might have to change your behavior." she said eerily.

"Mom?" I said getting up, trying to open the door. She broke the empty beer bottle, so there was jagged glass.

"Mom?" I whispered. Suddenly I was hit by jagged glass, the beer drops stinging the already stinging cuts. I began to bleed on my face.

"It's gonna take a lot to get through me." I said straightening out, spitting out my tooth. I threw a punch knocking her out, then took the bottle and slapped her. She coughed out some blood, and then kicked me off, making me slam into the door and break it. Wood flew everywhere, cutting me, making me bleed more. I tried to get up but failed, then tried again and was punched by her bleeding fist. I kicked her abdomen, making her vomit, and and kicked her in the face. I tackled her to the ground, and took out my pepper spray. I sprayed her directly in the face.

"Your VERY naughty Samantha." she said, wiping her eyes. I punched her hard in the face, and she was out.

"911..." I sputtered out, and got the phone and dialed.

"Sam, I am so sorry." Carly said. She gave ne a bowl of soup, and Freddie sat next to me staring.

"What Fredichinni?" I said.

"She could have killed you, I would have been devistated. I'm glad you can fight." he finished off, hugging me.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"OK, Sam I got word your Mom is in prison so you can stay with us."

"Yeah, and your new BOYFRIEND." Carly said joking.

"Soups delicious." I said finishing it off.

"OK, well I got to go. Bye, Princess Puckett." he said walking off.

"He makes you blush."

"DOES NOT!" I defended.

"Does too." Carly said.

"I know!" I said laughing my pain off. I was glad I did know how to fight, or I could have died. I guess the world was with me.


	5. iDie

iDie

Freddie's POV

I was walking into downtown Seattle, and was observing eveything. I loved the birds, the many people, the sun that was for once, out. Carly and Sam were having a girl's day out, so I decided to walk on this day. Spencer was too busy on his date with Gibby's mom, the flame was up again, hotter than before. I walked into a cheap little pharmacy, and studied the medicines and games. I was extremely needed something to do. I decided to call up Shane form the AV club.

"Hey Shane, how's it been?" I asked.

"Great, wanna come to hang?" he asked.

"Why not?" I smiled, and ran out the store and down the road, to Shanre's.

Shane lived in a small apartment near the West side of Seattle. It was brown and shabby, but the inside wasn't so bad. It was hot, so people loved to come to his house because he had air conditioning.

"Freddie!" Shane said, and smiled. I walked in, and saw his Dad cooking dinner. I smiled and waved, acknowledging him, and walked into his room

"I've been working on the Math problems assigned. I finsihed them, need help?" he asked, as I lounged on his mini couch.

"Shane, do you know me?" I laughed, and he smiled, and put it away.

"Guess not." he said, and turned on the TV to the animal channel. The elephant love show was on, and it was weird.

"I never understood this show." he said. I laughed.

"No, neither did I. Who cares about..." but I was abruptly cut off by a ring of a vell phone. I took out my cell, and answered. A distressed Sam was on the other line.

"Carly...she's gone. A guy, he had a gun, he shot, and Carly died. She's gone Freddie." Sam said.

"Freddie.." Shane said, his smiling fading. A tear rolled down my face.

"Where are you Sam?" I asked, I was worried about her.

"Outside school, it happened at the Groovy Smoothie, I was the only survivor. Even T-Bo is gone." Sam said, sobbing out. I ran out of Shane's room with no explanantion, and ran down the road to the school.

Sam stood there, helpless as ababy, and ran into my arms. She sobbed, and I rubbed her back, as she explained everything. I cried too, and couldn't stop.

"I know you loved her." Sam said. I looked at her stressed depressed eyes, and shook my head.

"She was no more than a friend, I always liked you. That's not the matter on hand. Spencer, does he know?" I asked. Sam nodded, and gave me a look that told me to expect the worse. We both walked down the road, and towards the Bushwell Plaza.

We arrived at the plaza, and went into Lewb's lobby.

"Sorry.." was all he could mutter as we crawled up the stairs in despair. Spencer opened the door for us, Lewbert must of told him.

"Spencer, I am so sorry." I said. sam nodded, and ran into his arms, I joined, and we sobbed for hours, looking at old pictures, laughing at old times.

"The funeral is tomorrow along with everyone else who died." Spencer informed us.

It was all over the news that the plucky leader of iCarly had died of a shooting in a local loved business, which is now shut down. Sam and I solemnly watched the news in my house, it was after the funeral.

"I miss her, Freddie. The last thing I said was love ya too kiddo. I slugged her on the arm. Her face, as the blodd drained out of her, her lifeless eyes." Sam said, and she looked sick. She ran to her bathroom, and threw up, her gags echoing through the house. She came back, holding her thin stomach, she hadn't been eating.

"Sam.." I said, as the news droned on. She laid her head down on my shoulder, and blew out, as we continued on watching the news.

"I miss her." Sam said to Freddie.

"I miss her too." Freddie said, as Sam lay on my shoulder. We fell asleep together and dreamed of our missed friend, Carly Anne Shay.

*Enjoy the story, rate and review*


End file.
